Regret
by Jarino-saur
Summary: She had killed her parents. Did I mention they were the king and queen? No? Well, they are. She is infamous in her kingdom. She will go back to fulfill her guilt and even die whilst she does. But Gajeel says differently.


" _Mama! Papa!" A girl with cornflower hair screamed as she saw her own parents dying from her own spell. It had been the girl's training lesson. She heard a voice in her head tell her to cast a spell she wasn't ready for. She felt like she had to follow it, her uncle was also in the same room but he wasn't effected. He said something to the guards, but Levy didn't listen. She was on the floor sobbing. She was thrown into the dungeons, it didn't matter if she was the king and queen's daughter. She killed them either way. She will now be the most hated being in her homeland. It didn't matter that her uncle was the new king._

 **=)(=**

Levy woke up sweating again, it was that time of year again. She would always feel regret and guilt whenever the day came. She would always the same nightmare. She came early in the morning to the guild to just stay cooped in the library all day, Lucy made the mistake of asking Levy why she was acting weirdly and resulted Levy sobbing while she ran to the library. The rest of the guild learned to not ask Levy again, and Levy was grateful for this. That was all before Gajeel came to the picture. Of course Gajeel notices how Levy is acting, but he surprisingly, understands her behavior, but that doesn't stop him for worrying about her. 

She stood at the large window that was in the library looking sadly out in the distance. _'That's it I'm going back. I have to pay.'_ She walked to Makarov's office, ignoring all the looks her guild mates gave her. She knocked three times and waited for a response, "Come in." She politely sat on the chair in front of Makarov's desk. "You look troubled my child has it been too much for you to bear?" Makarov was the only other individual that knew about her secret, "I've decided to go back and ask for forgiveness. The guilt is overbearing me. The constant weight on my shoulders is too much. I'll come back when it's all over. I won't get hurt."

"Would you like a companion to accompany you?"

"No thank you, Master I'll be fine." Her only response was a nod, "Thank you, Master." She didn't really lie. She was going to ask for forgiveness, but she doesn't know if she will necessarily come back unscathed or come back at all.

 **=)(=**

"Gajeel, Master wants to see you." Mira called out to him after giving his drink to him, "Tch, what would that old geezer want?" Mira didn't answer, she went back to tend to the kitchen. He finally arrived at Makarov's door. He didn't have to knock, Makarov's voice called out from behind the door, "Come in, Gajeel." He sat down on the chair that smelled like Levy and looked at his master expectantly. "I need you to follow Levy. I'm afraid she wouldn't be coming back from her trip back to her hometown." Gajeel couldn't speak. Wouldn't come back? What would he mean by that? He snapped out of his thoughts when Makarov started talking again, "You shall leave before nightfall. You'll have to keep your distance from her, she doesn't want anyone else to know. You can bring Lily with you, something tells me that you will need extra assistance, in the meantime I will tell you something that you must keep a secret from the guild, until further notice." Gajeel was rooted on to his seat. He could find out was bothering her. He could help. No, he will help, anything to ease his blue haired angel.

 **=)(=**

Levy had left the second she came out of Fairy Hills. It wouldn't be a long trip there, but the way back home. Who knows? She had brought only a change of clothes and a book in her bag. She would have to take a train there, only a fool would trek their whole way.

 **=)(=**

She had arrived to the train station and already asked for a ticket. A rather expensive one to say the least. She thought she saw Gajeel for a moment, but shook the thought away. She was on her way to her homeland, Azeroth. As she looked out the window looking out at the golden fields, she could see the towns outside of the royal city. In a matter of seconds she was at the Azeroth train station. While Levy was walking out she could feel the eyes and stares she caught. She walked into the marketplace of the royal city, and were not surprisingly greeted by stares and whispers. They hadn't seen anyone with blue hair in their life. Given the fact she stood out like a sore thumb. "Ahh, my beautiful niece how wonderful to see you~" Her vision was blocked by a mighty gray stallion, and on top of it was her dear ol' uncle. "Come with me, darling Levy, we have much to talk about~" The air grew quiet around them. All whispers stopped. Eyes darted towards anything other than the two. Afraid to get in the way. Not only have they only seen their king once, but to also see his niece on the same day was overwhelming. Only the older generation connected the pieces together.

That girl killed the king and queen.

 **=)(=**

"Where the heck are all these vines coming from?" Gajeel cried out in frustration. Master asked him to follow Levy, and that was frustrating all in its self, but getting crowded by vines that grabbed on to you whenever it was disturbed, he was close to exploding. Lily told him otherwise. If he did go full throttle they would get caught. And their efforts to save Levy would be all for nothing. "Dangit Shrimp. I thought I told you not to leave my side." It was all for her. His pain. He deserved it. He had to save her. His only light in his life. She didn't deserve what was going to happen to her. It all depended on him to save her. His blue-haired angel.

 **=)(=**

"Darling Levy I missed you so much! I tried looking for you, you know." The king stood in front of her fawning over her. _It's probably only for show. Since the guards are still in the same room as them._ "Please don't act like you care, Uncle." He smiled and as he waved the guards out of room, it changed to a sadistic one. "Oh darling, you were always too smart for your own age. Sad that you didn't have as much self-control when you were younger. Nor the common sense." She didn't know what he had meant, but then she heard a voice in her head that sounded exactly like that voice years ago. _Missed me, little Levy?_

"NO!"She jumped away from him with a horrified shout. She was only met with his face in mock disappointment. "Aww, dearest Levy never found out? Well guess it is time to tell you the whole story," He grabbed her hair and looked in her terrified hazel orbs, "Your father was always mother and father's favorite. He was made King just because of that. They completely overlooked me. I swore to get revenge. And then they birthed a healthy little girl. It was perfect. I manipulated you so I could put an end to his reign. You were too young, so they had no choice but to make me King! And I vowed to eliminate all the connections to your father. Once you're dead, everyone will forget about your pitiful family, and I will finally be honored like how it should have been." He let her hair go and called the guards. "Soon enough my dear. You will be punished, and no one would know the truth. That's how a king gets his way my dear."

 **=)(=**

" _Levy, sweetie what would you like for your birthday? You can get anything you want." Her father stood in front of her with her mother holding her I her arms, it was nearing her birthday, and she still didn't answer her parents, only saying it was a secret. She knew that even if she didn't answer them they would worry and ask her in many different ways in hoping to get answer. I never did tell you what I wanted didn't I? Well I know what it is now. It was to spend more time with you. I guess now is too late._ Levy had woken to minimal light and a migraine. She looked down and saw magic-cancelling handcuffs. "Wake up, my darling. It is time for you to make your grand appearance to the town. Your resting place will be where you have been birthed!" He laughed darkly and ordered the guards to carry her. She walked to the large wooden cross in the middle and she could've sworn she saw a mane of dark hair. She saw the king in the very middle and was addressing the citizens, "Behold my loyal citizens. The very girl that was the reason your previous king and queen! King Marco McGarden and Maria McGarden! She is here to atone for her sins!" His response was an ear deafening roar of cheering citizens for the 'justice' that was brought to their king and queen. She took the few last minutes of her life to think about her life. _This is it isn't it. I won't see my friends again. Their smiling faces. I can't read Lucy's novel. No more team Shadow Gear. No more Natsu and Gray fighting. No more Erza eating her cake. No more drunk Master and Cana. No more guild fights. Gajeel. Oh god, Gajeel. I wanted to have a future with you, Gajeel, but I guess we can't have that anymore can't we?_ She was held on the cross by metal bands. Which reminded of Gajeel. She knew.

There was a roar and then there was a fire.

 **=)(=**

It had been a day since they had emerged the forest, "Geez, Lil' why are the citizens so rude? I can't believe she lived here." Gajeel scoffed after the seventh insult he heard with his keen ears. A few folks yelped and looked at everywhere but the pair. It seems that they are exceptional at doing so. He heard chants in the middle of the city. They walked towards the center of the city to only witness his biggest fear. He wasn't fast enough. He heard a roar, and a crackle of fire, and a scream he knew all too well. "LEVY!" He pushed through the crowd to attempt to save her, but guards surrounded Gajeel and Lily. The citizens were terrified of the guards and fled the scene, I hopes of protecting themselves.

"Out of my way!" Gajeel growled out to the guards. They stood their ground and pointed their swords at him. _Fine. We'll do this the hard way._ He slammed into the nearest guard, failing to protect himself from the violent dragon slayer, he went flying into another guard. One tried to stab him in the throat with his sword, Gajeel snarled and bit into the sword. Before the guard could react a fist landed into his face. Lily was fighting guards on his own, his head turned slightly to yell out to his companion, "Go get Levy! I'll handle these guys on my own!" Lily didn't need to see if Gajeel heard him or not. He knew he would save her anyway. Gajeel ran to her to pull her out of the fire, she had severe burns, if only Wendy was here. "Levy. Levy, please wake up. Please." He was holding her in his arms, pleading to her. He pushed down a sob. He brought his hand to her face to push back her hair that was covering parts of her face. He didn't see her hand raised to caress his cheek. "S-stupid. Why d-did you follow me?"

Relieved that she woke up, he kissed her forehead while he brought her to his chest, "What did I tell you, Shrimp. Not to leave my side." She giggled, the sound was heaven to his ears. He heard footsteps and tilted his head up, he saw a man he presumed was the king and let out a growl.

"I won't hurt you, dragon slayer, I just want that girl in your arms." He growled even louder and placed Levy to his side he put his coat over her shoulders. "Lily!" The exceed flew over and hugged Levy, the message clear. "You're the one who hurt her."

He got in a fighting stance, hell bent on getting his revenge on the man who hurt his girl.

"Oh? And what connection do you have with her?" He stood there with a smirk. Gajeel charged at him with his iron dragon pole. He swung his arm at him, but he merely dodged. The king held his arms to attack but Gajeel was too fast for him, Gajeel brought down his elbow on the king's shoulder.

"Ancient Script: Bomb!"

Gajeel was blinded with a bright light and felt a burning sensation in his side. The smoke cleared and Gajeel stood there with his iron scales covering his body. The king however wasn't impressed,

"Oh, how rude of me, we didn't introduce ourselves. You don't have to tell me. I already know yours, Gajeel Redfox. Also known as Kurogane. Kurogane of Phantom Lor-"

Gajeel had moved at a remarkable speed and his fist connected with the king's face, interrupting him. "I'm a different man now."

The king smirked and placed his pointer and middle finger on his arm. "Ancient Script: Disable!" Gajeel was removed of his iron scales. He was unfazed however. _So this guy can disable magic? Makes beating him more satisfying._ "Ancient Script: Storm!" Gajeel couldn't see anything in front of him, but that didn't mean he couldn't smell or hear anything. His side was stinging now. He heard footsteps running to him, he intercepted the kick that was meant for his injured side. The foot went back into the mist, Gajeel heard an evil laugh. He followed his nose to where the king was standing. He hadn't seen him yet, but he did seem to look frantic. Gajeel almost laughed at his opponent. _What kind of idiot attacks with a spell they can't even navigate in it?_ He jumped to him and landed a punch to his jaw. He fell to the ground with a yell."Ancient Script: Mist Demon!"

A large figure came out of the mist. Almost the size of Gajeel. It sucked all the mist surrounding them and attacked Gajeel with a roar. Gajeel put his arms in front of his face in an attempt to protect himself. The demon let out a shriek and zoomed to him. It attempted to scratch Gajeel with its large claws, Gajeel dodged a little too late and there now was blood on his arm. Gajeel and the demon ran into each other throwing fists at each other. Gajeel jumped, "Iron Dragon Roar!" The demon reacted and also roared. The two barreling beams collided into each other, and created an explosion.

Lily flew away with Levy to safe distance and shielded her. The king hid behind his demon creation. Gajeel was getting frustrated, he just wanted to thrash the guy who hurt Levy. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted while running towards the demon. "Iron Dragon Demon Logs!" The demon screeched while it was attacked by the iron logs. It was engulfed by a light and finally disintegrated into dust. The king couldn't hide behind his creation anymore.

They were both panting heavily, the king wore a terrified look, while Gajeel merely glared at him. Gajeel sprinted towards the king and stopped when the king shouted, "S-stop! You wouldn't want to kill Levy's uncle wouldn't you? She'll surely hate you for it! If you don't kill me I'll give you anything you want!" Gajeel thought for a moment before growling at him, "Oh, I won't kill you," the king sighed in relief, he was about to stand up when Gajeel grabbed him by his shirt, "You'll tell all the citizens here what really happened all those years ago, lucky for you none of them fled. Nosy fellows ain't it?" Gajeel looked back at Levy, and gave her a reassuring smile, she didn't think she would be able to see that smile on him ever again. He turned back at the king and growled. Lily had already took the handcuffs off her, and threw it to Gajeel who caught it easily, and locked the king's arms in them. Gajeel looked around and saw the citizens reluctantly walk out from their hiding places. Gajeel threw the king onto the ground in front of him and snarled at him, "Don't even think of lying to them. I know everything and I'm not afraid to tell them myself." The king whimpered pathetically and spoke softly, but all the citizens could hear, "Many years ago you were told that the king and queens' daughter killed them. A-all of that was a mere lie," The citizens covered their mouths as they gasped, "I commanded the girl with my voice inside her head to kill them. I was the real culprit. I ask for your forgiveness." The king held his head in shame, while insults were flung at him. Most were in shock that they were lied to all their lives. The king turned to Levy and tears rolled down his face, "I'm very sorry, Levy. Above all, I ask for your permission to love you again. Levy also had tears rolling down her face, she walked towards her beloved uncle, and knelt down to look him into the eyes, "I think the only fair thing is that you would be sent to the dungeons so you can think about what you can do for your citizens, and most importantly me." The king had a slight smile and didn't hesitate to be taken to the dungeons.

 **=)(=**

The trio stayed at a hotel there, mostly for Levy to treat and bandage her burns. When she walked out she was bombarded with apologies from the citizens insisted that she brought their goods with her on her journey home. She turned them all down with a smile and a wave. "Levy, why didn't you tell me?" She looked up and met Gajeel's eyes. She didn't know what to say, she thought for a moment before speaking, "I thought that if I told people about it, they would shut me out, I wouldn't be welcomed back, and nobody wants to be friends with a girl that killed her own parents." Gajeel turned around and tugged Levy into his arms.

"But you didn't kill them, yer uncle did." Levy slowly brought her arms around his neck and let out a tiny whimper.

"I know, but even if that is true he still used my body, that memory will be engraved into my head forever." She was fighting back tears after she had said the last part of her sentence. Gajeel patted her back gently, "You're strong, Lev, you fought it for all these years, you didn't let it get to you. That memory won't haunt you forever." He brought his hand to her face to wipe off a few stray tears. Levy giggled and gave him teary smile. Levy told Lily and Gajeel that they needed to take the train. Lily looked at Gajeel with a smug smirk. They would've gotten here faster if they took the train, but Gajeel was too stubborn to go on the train. Levy promised Gajeel that he could lay on his lap on the train. Gajeel was reluctant, but obliged anyway. After a few hours on the train, which felt like days for Gajeel, they arrived back at Fairy Tail. Levy spent the rest of the day like normal, except for the fact that she sat at Gajeel's table the whole time. Jet and Droy looked like lost puppies every time they looked at Levy.

 **=)(=**

On Levy's birthday she received a letter from her uncle saying that he was back in control, he gave every citizen a house renovation, and organized the army. She was proud of her uncle and made the note to visit him on his birthday. He also gave her a lacrima. Her uncle's voice echoed through the library, "Happy birthday, Levy! I miss you dearly! I hope you like your present! I love you very much." She held back her tears when she saw what was in the decorated box. It was a necklace that had a blue crystal with a white dove circling around it. It seemed to shimmer and glow when it was in the sunlight. In fear she would ruin of lose the necklace on a job, she kept it in a box in her bedroom. She walked out of the library and she heard Gajeel call her to the table. "Yo, I found a job for us to do. It's a translating job and me and Lil' can go fight anyone who tries to steal it! And we can have a little fun there too~" Levy's face was every shade of red, when Gajeel said the last part in her ear. His hot breath tickling the hairs on her neck. "Gihi, you're so gullible, Shrimpy."

Her face turned even redder from the embarrassment, "S-stupid Gajeel! You're such a big meanie!" Gajeel only laughed as he was attacked by Levy's fists.

He grabbed her wrists and stopped her from inflicting any more 'pain'. "Gihi, either way you still love the big meanie." He stole a kiss on Levy's cheek before letting her go.

"Stupid Gajeel." Levy whispered quietly before grabbing Gajeel's shirt and kissed Gajeel on the lips. It was now Gajeel's time to blush. Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her into his arms. Levy snuggled closer to him, and started a cuddle session with him. He was a bit embarrassed from the display of affection he was getting, but didn't want to ruin the moment for the fairy in his arms.


End file.
